The Road To Peace Is Not An Easy One
by twilight642531
Summary: My life can't end here. Not at the hands of such evil. What would Seth do? What would the kids do? The story of Seth finding his imprint but in the POV of the girl, Rachel. The only thing is, she's a vampire. All normal pairings.
1. Prologue

**Okay, new story here folks! If you haven't already, check out my other story "The Cullen's Meet K'ford". Now this is my second story, so please give constructive criticism. I don't care if I get flames, I'm tougher than that and wouldn't want to sink low enough for it to matter to me.**

**This is a Seth story about finding his imprint Rachel (me). I am not a big fan of Seth but I had a dream about this story but the werewolf wasn't established yet. So I thought Seth, as he deserves a happy ending. Though that won't be easy! I know most vampires only get one ability, which is why I am adapting it from my dream to fit into it.**

**Well, enough from me, here's the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS!!!**

**And on with the story!**

Prologue

I couldn't die. Not like this. I couldn't let Seth down. If it ended this way then, well, then that would be the end of us. And my kids, I couldn't let them down. Or my niece. No, not Renesmee. And it is as much my fault for existing as hers. And this isn't even the first time. The first time it was just Renesmee, no kids of my own.

So much has happened since I was created. First Riley, then Bella, now this. Why? They certainly come to acquire. They seek me. They want me. They want me to join them for being so powerful.

But the way they want me... NO!!! I won't let it happen! But if it does, then down goes the perfect life I had already started to build with Seth. It starts the downward spiral, which continues down.

Of course, the road to peace is not an easy one.

**Now this is only my second story, and I know it probably doesn't sound very good. But tell me. What do YOU think???**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here's the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it! I know the prologue was quite confusing, but that's the way I intended it! I want to create that air of mystery so you wonder, "What happened to make the character think like that?" So to find out you'll have to keep reading!**

**And just to clear things up, this story is from Rachel's POV. And we also start during Eclipse, during the makings of the newborn army in Seattle.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I might own Seth and all the twilight characters, but sadly no, it isn't reality...**

Chapter 1

As I came home from school, I had a sudden feeling I was being watched. I wasn't being that silly either. Living in Seattle was dangerous at the moment. People were going missing and mainly bodies were turning up, drained of blood. It was so creepy! I felt a shudder go through my body.

As I went in the house, I threw down my school bag by the door and went in the living room. That's strange, mum was waiting for me, she doesn't usually get home till late. Something's wrong.

"Hunni, can you come here please?" My mum said. "Um... Ok?" I replied unsure. As I sat down, my mum started talking. "I have a secret to tell you. Before your father died, we talked about when the right time was to tell you. We decided to tell you sometime after your fifteenth birthday. And as you're now of that age, I have decided now is the time. You don't have to tell your sister yet, not till you are sure you're ready." "Um... You're really starting to scare me now..." I whispered. My mum took a deep breath. "You're-. You're-... You're adopted."

I was in shock. I think I sat there, unmoving for at least five minutes. "Rachel? Are you ok?" I could vaguely here my mum saying. Then I snapped out of it, but with a vengeance. I shouted at the top of my lungs, "WHAT! I have just found out that my whole life was a lie, and you're asking me if I'm ok? So, tell me. What is my _real_ mum like? Hmm?" My mum, just expecting this reaction, replied calmly, "Your mother is called Renée. I think she lives somewhere in Jacksonville, Florida. Here - ," she gave me slip of paper, "- is her address." I put the slip of paper in the locket I wore around my neck. I just got up, and said, "I'm going upstairs, don't follow me. I need time to think alone."

I went upstairs and slammed the door. When I turned back round, there was a figure sitting on my bed. "Hi," he said. "Who are you? Get out, or I'll scream," I replied. And then, in the blink of an eye, he was over by me with his hand over my mouth. He was so cold, like ice. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Sshh. I've been watching for a while and, well, I kind of like you." The next shiver had nothing to do with the cold. "I heard what you said to your mum, well, adopted mum, downstairs and I know how angry you are. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." I was speechless. Was this, this _god_-like creature really asking me to run away with him? And then I realised, I was in love with him. I _wanted_ to run away, forget my responsibilities here, and forget what it would do to my mum. "Sure." And, just ever so easily, he lifted me onto his back and jumped through the window as fast as he came over to me in my bedroom. We just ran and ran through Seattle's woods.

Eventually we came up to an old abandoned warehouse in a clearing that looked like it had been built from scratch. Surprisingly, we didn't go in. He said something about 'wanting to be alone as there are people in there that I wouldn't want to meet. At least, not just yet'. He took me a little way apart from the building, to the tree lining, and said, "Rachel, I have something to show you." And he reached to his eyes.

When he took his hands away, brown contacts came away in his hands. I looked up, and gasped at what I saw. Red, bright red, eyes. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to give you something every human wants. Immortality."

He came at me, towards my neck, as if to kiss me, and sunk his teeth right into me. I screamed in pain. "Don't worry, the venom will spread, and will stop in three days. I'll see you then."

And those were the last things I heard before the blackness took over me.

***

The pain. It was just too much. It felt like my whole body was on fire, becoming ash. And then slowly, ever so slowly, the pain began to recede from my toes and my fingertips. But instead of going, the fire went towards my heart. And then my back arched, with my heart going so fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest. Ga-lump, ga-lump. My heart stopped.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped. But with no reflex, it felt strange. And I could see every piece of dust in the room. Ad then, I could hear someone shuffle around. My head snapped round, I was off the table (where I had been lying for the past three days) and crouched against the wall. It was Riley. He had told me his name while I had been burning. Burning. That reminded me. Even though my human thoughts; and they were human as I certainly was not human anymore, seemed dim and murky, I could remember Riley biting me. I ran at him full pelt and slammed into him and into the wall, making a dent. "What did you do to me!" I exclaimed. "I'm a monster!" He replied calmly, "So? That's what we were designed for. Remember, I went through the same thing."

And so we sat all night, talking. He explained the rules, about the Volturi, about feeding. About the strange 'yellow-eyes'. And I thought, why not? I do not want to be a monster. I will join their diet of animals. I won't be as strong, but it will be enough for now. And the way he was saying about fighting, we might not survive, so my eyes won't change colour enough to notice. And so I went to feed.

On animals, unlike the diet I was supposed to follow.

**Well? Here's the first chapter, hope you like it!**

**Rachel xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, no review as of when writing this, though when it's up, my best friend will have reviewed as she was having problems. If you do, then you'll know because I won't have replied, unless you aren't a member. If so, pm the review. Also I made John up as it doesn't mention who in the book.**

**Did you like the first chapter? I hope you did...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

Feeding. It was so messy! _One more_ I thought. As I stood up, I smelt another elk. As I got closer, I could see it was a buck. It had no chance as it saw me lunge at it and it tried to defend itself. I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into its neck. As I took the life out, I could feel it already inside me. If this was the life force of animals, I don't know what human blood would be like.

I got up and brushed myself off, and I could smell the blood on my clothes. Just great. And then, I remembered that I had another set of clothes in my backpack. I quickly changed, buried the blood-stained clothes, and then thoroughly checked to make sure that there was nothing to make the others suspicious.

On my way home, I remembered the locket around my neck. I opened it to find a slip of paper. An address. The memory came back.

_**Flashback:**_ _"Your mother is called Renée. I think she lives somewhere in Jacksonville, Florida. Here - ," she gave me slip of paper, "- is her address." __**End of flashback.**_

I called Riley and told him I was going on a trip to find some other humans for a couple of days. He agreed and I was on my way to Jacksonville, Florida.

***

When I got there, a woman was tending to the garden. "Um, hello? Are you Renée? I think I am your daughter, Rachel." She gasped and said, "Rachel? Is that you? You look so much older, and more beautiful! What are you doing here? How did you track us down?" I just replied, after the torrent of questions finished I might add, by saying "Yes, it's me, and of course I look older, it's been fifteen years, and I came here to find out about my birth parents, my adopted mother gave me your address." I took the paper out of my locket. She gasped, why? "What?"

"That locket! I gave it to you the day you were born! It was the only thing I could give you to keep. I never filled it as I wanted your adoptive parents to tell you about us when they thought you were ready." That whole day, I spent my time talking to my mum about her and my half-sister Bella, and when dad came, we talked together too. She said that she put me up for adoption for she didn't think she would have been able to cope with us too, as she was so scatterbrained. It fuelled the fire so to speak, as Bella was three when I was born and was walking, along with the fact she needed 24-hour supervision as Bella was so clumsy. When it was time to leave, my mum gave me four tiny photos. "Here,-" she said, "-These are photos to put in the locket to remind you of us. I have one here of me, one of your dad, one of Bella your sister, and one of you the day you were born." When I looked at the photo of Bella, I could see the resemblance. Bella had the same eye colour, chocolate brown, though mine were now vampire colour, and we shared the same colour hair, though mine was longer. The way Renée talked about her though, made her seem to have the same personality, though I wasn't as clumsy, we were both perceptive and intelligent, but I was more outgoing, I was popular, to an extent, and we both made our anger known when it was there. We were both martyrs, as Renée put it, as we suffered in silence, never letting anyone know how much pain we were in, always helping others first.

And I put the four photos in, as there were two extra spaces, hidden, to put mine and Bella's photos in, so no one would know we were related, and Renée and Phil's in the front. I put the locket back on, with the locket part of the necklace resting against my unbeating heart, and set off again, back to where the newborns and Riley were waiting in Seattle.

***

I went to the warehouse in the forest after my trip, to find an argument going on inside. It sounded like Sara and John were fighting. As I stepped inside, I could see a ring of us all around a fire that had been lit in the middle, with purple smoke coming off it. _So body parts are being ripped off then._ And then, a keening scream, as Sara was thrown in and finished off. The cheers that came off everyone was deafening. "QUIET!" was shouted from the side. It was Riley. "What the hell happened here? Well? Answer me!" I've never seen him this angry, never. So I answered, seeing as no one would. "Even though I just arrived from feeding, I'm presuming Sara and John got in a disagreement and started fighting. As you can see, John won."

"Thank you Rachel. As for everyone else, get moving along. John, you know we don't attack each other unless necessary. You are to be punished. By death." And Riley lunged, just as I did this afternoon with the buck. The sound of metal being torn apart, his scream of pain, went straight through me. And John was no more.

The days that passed Riley tried to train us to fight, but when that didn't go too good, he tried to train those with abilities. Again that failed. So it ended up with just me being trained. To fight, as it didn't show me any abilities, no matter how hard. Just when training abilities, I thought that sometimes, just sometimes, I could feel my heart beating for a few seconds. But then it would go, and I would shrug off the feeling. I ended up being the most trained next to Riley, even though I was technically the weakest from my diet. How ironic.

And then, the big day came. The day of the battle. We all fed the night before, of course on animals, then changing into different clothes that looked the same. No suspicion. And there we were, on our way to the clearing, holding clothes that belonged to a girl, who has the same name as my half-sister, Bella.

**There you go, the next chapter! I hope you like this, seeing as I can only guess, BECAUSE I GET NO REVIEWS!!! Not a single one :(**

**Rachel xxx**

**Please review. Press the button!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right. I am getting annoyed. I am not updating this story till I get at least two reviews. Is two really that bad? I will stop till I get two reviews. Plus this story I think will be up till the end of breaking dawn, then the sequel will be the rest. It will make it easier and not as long. The stuff with the Volturi is actually from the book Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer including the stuff out the book.**

Chapter 3

Me and Bree, my best friend in this crazy world at the moment, were lagging behind at the back, not really in the mood to fight. Even though she was my best friend, she didn't know about my eating habits of eating animals, she was just like the rest of them, but with a conscience. When they split up, we started talking for a bit, just to pass the time. We would go in at the end. We talked about our lives before the change. She told me that she was taken by Riley when leaving a cinema showing with a friend. The friend was killed before Bree was taken. I told her my story of adoption and my whole story, including my visit to my mum in Florida, not telling her where exactly as I didn't want her visiting her.

We then went into the clearing, to see the bodies of our friends being burned by the Cullens. I gasped as I took it all in. They turned, hearing us. My eyelids fluttered as I took in their abilities. "I surrender, I never wanted to fight," I whispered. And then it all went black.

***

I couldn't move myself, but I could hear voices around me."Carlisle, what do we do, vampires can't pass out, we don't sleep!" "Yes, Alice, I know. But maybe she has an ability that lets her; we don't know anything about her. Can you tell when she will wake up?" "Yup, easy." There was a brief hesitation before answering. "10 seconds. She would be able to hear us now I would suppose."

As, I think her name is Alice, was saying the last part, I found I could start to move my fingers. "Carlisle!" Alice shouted. As my eyelids fluttered, I awoke to find two golden orbs looking straight at me. As I went to get up, they restrained me, as if I was getting up to fight. "It's ok Carlisle," someone said from across the field, "she was only gathering herself, she truly doesn't want to fight." And then, at that moment, I heard a heartbeat, and the man who just talked stiffened. Can he hear my thoughts? "Yes, yes I can. Usually takes someone much longer to figure that out. You're just as perceptive as Bella. Bella! Did he know her? And then, as he went to answer, my eyelids went again as another ability washed through me. I collapsed to the floor again, suddenly dizzy. Well, I would have fallen if Alice hadn't caught me. "Carlisle! Her thoughts! They're gone! She's as blank as Bella!" "Okay, I'm confused," I said for the first time. This time, seven golden eyes looked at me. "What are you staring at?" _I wonder what her ability would be. If her thoughts got cut off by Edward then she has the same thing as Bella. But what about the blackout? Has she ever had them before?_ Someone said. It sounded like Carlisle, though slightly off. "Umm... I've had blackouts before. Then I find I have a new ability." "Y-You heard that?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, why?" "Well then, you can read minds. If Edward can't read _your_ thoughts, then I presume it's Bella you took it from. If it caused you to collapse, then maybe you got Jasper and Alice's too. Jasper can control and feel emotions, and Alice can see the future." And as he said Bella's name, I thought of Renée. And it felt as if I could hear her thoughts...

I gasped out loud as the scene in front of me changed. I saw Bella with some boy on motorcycles. Then she fell off it, and said something to him. And then it went back to normal. "What was that!?" "That was a vision, like mine. What did you see? Alice asked. "Bella over there, but with a boy on motorcycles. Then she fell off it and said to him 'You know, you look sort of beautiful.' Then he replies, 'you hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?'. I don't understand it much. He looked a little like an Indian." Then Bella said, "You can see werewolves? Because that sounds like when me and Jacob first rode the motorcycles and I crashed. She then blushed a deep scarlet. The lust for blood was quite desirable. Jasper looked in shock thinking I was about to attack her. "Woah jasper! I don't want to hurt Bella! I was adopted, and went to see my birth mother after I was turned, and spent the whole day with her in close range, and nothing happened!" They're emotions were all in awe, and they all felt impressed. "Hang on," Bella suddenly said. "Alice sees the future and can't see werewolves, but you can see the past _and _the werewolves! How does that work?" "I think I know. I take all the abilities in their strongest forms. So eventually Alice will see past, probably present, and future, along with the werewolves."

I then got another vision. This time it was five people in grey/blackish cloaks. "Umm... Anyone now of people in grey/blackish cloaks? Their thoughts turned to something called the Volturi. Alice then shouted, "They're here!" She told me in her thoughts to go hide in the trees. So I did, I ran to the trees where I could watch without being seen.

I then realised for the first time that my best friend Bree, was sitting in the middle of the field, clawing at the ground. I suppose she doesn't have the control I seem to have. I could feel the physical pain coming off of her from Bella's scent. Now that I knew my thoughts were safe, I could afford to think about Bella. I was perfectly sure that this was my half-sister. And Renée! If it's true about abilities being in their strongest form when I copy them, then I think they _were_ Renée's thoughts I heard.

While I was thinking, I didn't realise the Volturi had already arrived. "Hmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist. "Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was coolly courteous. The dark shapes came closer, separating themselves from the haze of smoke, solidifying. I knew from everyone's thoughts that it was Jane in the front – the darkest cloak, almost black, and the smallest figure by more than two feet. And from here, I could just make out Jane's angelic features in the shade of the cowl.

Jane looked around everyone, finally settling on Bree. "I don't understand." Jane's voice was toneless, but not quite as uninterested as before. "She has surrendered," Edward explained, answering the confusion in her mind. Her eyes flashed to his face. "Surrendered?" Edward replied, "Carlisle gave her the option." And just to make me hate her more, she said flatly, "There are no options for those who break the rules." In her mind I could already see her picturing Bree being ripped apart and burnt. I am so glad I have the self control and I am not down there right now. She would be dead already. I couldn't look at her anymore. I just looked at Bree. She looked so scared.

Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught." "That is irrelevant," Jane insisted. "As you wish." Jane and Carlisle then talked about Aro. After a while, they caught my attention then.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled." "All?" Her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?" "Her name was Victoria," Edward answered, no emotion in his voice. He was thinking about how he killed her and the joy that she was never coming back to hurt Bella again. Along with the picture of Bella scared to death burned into his mind. _I will protect her better in the future if it happens again..."_ "Was?" Jane asked. Edward inclined his head towards me where I was hidden in the eastern forest. I hid better behind the trees. In his mind I watched everything. Jane's eyes snapped up to where I was hidden and focused on something far away. Another pillar of smoke? Edward was thinking of Victoria and Riley being burned. She then moved her eyes back to the closer bonfire, and I looked back around again.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?" "Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year." That must have been Riley. "Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?" "I did," Edward told her. Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned towards Bree. In her mind she needed her alive to know why she made the army, so she settled for Bree instead.

"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher than before. "Your name." Bree gave her a baleful glare, threatening her, daring her, her lips pressed tightly together, not wanting to give away anything. Jane smiled back angelically.

Bree's scream was ear-piercing; her body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position. I felt her pain, and almost fell out the tree. The screaming intensified. My eyelids fluttered as her ability surged through my body. In fact, many abilities went into me; I would have to ask what they were. As I thought about attacking Jane, Alice's thoughts hit me, _NO! Don't attack! She will kill us all for hiding you from the law! You won't be able to fight them, no one can! Leave it for now till you are stronger and know what you are doing! Stop NOW!_ As Edward heard her thoughts, he said the same. _Listen Rachel. I have fought them protecting Bella and even I had no chance. Don't fight, bide your time well._

It was finally quiet. "Your name," Jane said again, her voice inflectionless. "Bree," she gasped. Jane smiled and she shrieked again. I held my breath until the sound of her agony stopped. "She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said through his teeth, defending her. "You don't have to do that." Jane looked up, sudden humour in her usually dead eyes. "Oh, I know," she said to Edward, grinning at him before she turned back to Bree. "Bree," Jane said, her voice cold again. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?" Bree spoke quickly. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" She cringed, terrified that her ignorance might bring on more pain. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way..." She must be thinking of the fight between Sara and John. "And this Victoria – did she create you?" "I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night... it was so dark, and it hurt..." Bree shuddered. Mine was more dignified. Bree was snatched from an alleyway... "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe..." Jane's eyes flickered to Edward, not knowing I could read minds too, and then back to Bree.

They kept talking back and forth until I refocused when they were about to kill Bree. "Wait," Edward interjected. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." "Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." They were all thinking of me, of caring for me. "We don't make exceptions," Jane said. "And we don't give second chances; it's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me... Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time, "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months." Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She faced Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again..." Carlisle nodded. "Take care of that, Felix," Jane said nodding towards Bree, her voice sounding bored. "I want to go home."

I looked away, but I could still hear. As my last friend died, I vowed I would get revenge. As they went, I dropped to the floor. I went to run after them, but Alice saw it and grabbed me. I dropped to the ground crying. As Alice picked me up and carried me to their house.

**Next chapter up, please review!**

**Rachel xxx**

**Review!**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! I have a side project that will eventually get up on the site; the Cullens read twilight! And I **_**will**_** be doing the whole saga. It will become a full project when the Cullens meet K'ford story is finished. This shouldn't be long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer including the stuff out the book.**

Chapter 4

The Cullen household was amazing! It was so light and open, and I loved the glass window. It was something a vampire could get used to. That is of course if they want me.

I haven't told Bella yet that she is my half-sister. I am completely sure she is, the photo our mum gave me is in my locket. I can see the similarities. The colour eyes are the same, apart from mine are darker like Renée's, and the gold that will replace most of it after the red is gone. I have already seen my eyes in a vision. You see, most of my eye colour is red, but the human brown of my eyes is on the very outside. Eventually the red will be replaced by gold, and when I'm thirsty, black.

One of the wolves, Jacob was badly hurt. His whole right side was smashed by one of my newborn colleagues. Bella just looks numb, like a zombie. Though she isn't as bad as when Edward left her.

The Cullen's were telling me their stories while Alice was playing her favourite game with Bella; Bella Barbie. I finally realised how these people, they weren't just vampires to me, came to deal with their fate. I knew why jasper was covered in scars. It was really scary, knowing he would be able to beat me in a battle. He just smirked, knowing I was scared of him.

We could all hear the conversation Alice and Bella were having. I heard Bella ask a question that caused a wave of pain flow through me, "Will I be like that? Like that girl Bree in the meadow?" Jasper tried to calm me down, but it didn't work too well. Alice tried to placate her, "Everyone is different. But something like that, yes. But maybe you will be like Rachel. You don't know."

I didn't listen anymore, not while Bella was in pain. "I'm going to go hunt. Alone." I went and started running but, as I knew he would, Edward followed me. "Edward, I knew you would follow. I wanted to be alone," I growled. Edward answered, "I want to know why Jasper feels so much pain off of someone who barely knows the person they feel the pain for." I didn't answer, not giving any emotion on my face. Could he guess I knew Bella? He slammed me up a tree. "How do you know Bella! God dammit, answer me! Before you copied Bella's silent mind, you said 'Bella! Did he know her?' and I want to know HOW YOU KNOW HER!" he shouted. Thank god we were miles away. I got angry then and blurted out, "BECAUSE SHE'S MY HALF-SISTER!" I slumped to the ground. "My parents are Renée and Phil Dwyer. They gave me up for adoption. I went to see her after I was turned, and she showed my photos. She gave me a few to put in my locket." I showed him the locket around my neck. He just looked stunned. "Please don't tell Bella, I'm not ready to tell her yet. Don't tell anyone else either," I pleaded. "Okay, I won't." "Thank you," I reply gratefully.

We spent over an hour in the woods, just talking. He told me more of his life, that he remembered, and about Bella. You could hear in his voice the pure love he held for Bella. They truly deserved each other. When we finished telling everything about each other, we started to head back to the house.

As soon as we returned to the house, me and Alice got a vision of Bella. She was sitting on the side of a roadside crying, no, in hysterics. She was crying so badly. Edward saw it and rushed off after asking me what caused it, seeing as Alice couldn't see the past. "She was at Jacob's house, talking to him about how she loved him but loved you more. It was painful for her to say it, but it was needed," I told him. As soon as I finished talking he was running through the forest in the direction I pointed to him.

I kept tabs on Bella through the night; she was in so much pain. She was crying the smaller, broken part of her heart. I had looked through her past, and saw how attached she was to Jacob. I told the Cullen's what Bella was going through, and they just looked sad. They were thinking about a party, Bella's eighteenth. The guilt off of Jasper was crushing.

In the morning me and Alice had a vision of Bella visiting about the wedding. When she was five minutes away, Alice rushed to the door, bouncing up and down. I heard them talking about her rules, and I knew Alice would stick to them and still make it great. Edward and Bella then went off to the meadow, where I skipped out of the future for a few minutes while they made out, before they went off to tell Charlie about getting married. I could see in the future that Charlie would want to shoot Edward, twitching his hand towards the gun. While they drove off I went to find Emmett to go wrestle, but got dragged off by the demented pixie instead. HELP!

**Well? Review if you like it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the few that review, it only takes a couple minutes at the most!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer including the stuff out the book.**

Chapter 5

The big day today, Edward and Bella's wedding! Everyone in the house was setting up ready. All the boys in the house, Carlisle included, went for a hunt for Edward's bachelor party. As Bella was human, she didn't have a hen night, me and Esme were against it. Even though she was my half-sister I didn't want her doing the things Alice and Rosalie were thinking about.

And then the other thing, Edward's stupid but needed thing. The idiot sent an invitation to Jacob and Billy for the wedding which sent Jacob running to Canada in the shape of his wolf. I've never seen him, but since seeing him I've got angry at the slightest things sometimes and starting trembling, which has never happened. I can see Jacob unconsciously running back this way, and I told Edward and everyone else that it was a rough line on whether Jacob would be back in time for the wedding, most likely at the reception. Edward wasn't happy about him being there.

Everything was now ready, I was downstairs in between Emmett and Jasper because of so many humans, I just rolled my eyes when they told me and just went with the flow. I could hear Bella with Alice, Rosalie, my mother who didn't recognize me as I kept away from her and her dad, Charlie. I wished I could be there for her but it would be too obvious.

And then Wagner's march, the traditional wedding march. Everyone turned at the same time, swishing the scent around making a dull burn in the back of my throat. Of course Jasper felt it and squeezed my hand cautioning me. Over-protective much?

I could hear everyone gasp as Alice danced down the stairs to the rhythm of the tune. And the blushing bride of course, Bella, came down hanging to Charlie for dear life. Silly Bella and her clumsiness. I don't remember having it so it must be Charlie's side of the family where she gets it from.

The first thing she looked for was Edward, of course. The march was too slow for her so she struggled to keep in pace with it. But all I felt was a pull, a strong urge behind me. I just ignored it though and concentrated on the wedding. I didn't know if it was an urge to kill, like Edward used to have an urge to kill Bella at first, but somehow it wasn't the same...

Bella started crying from being so happy. For someone who didn't want the wedding at first, just going to Las Vegas in sweats being enough, she seemed happy indeed. When they kissed I heard Emmett chuckling under his breath and thinking about how bad they'll be when she's a vampire and no need for control. We all went up for a hug, congratulating them both. Edward saying in his head if it was the right time to tell yet. I just shook my head. I didn't know if I would ever be ready. I didn't know how she'd react so maybe after the honeymoon so she didn't worry about it when she should be having fun.

The wedding flowed into the reception outside beautifully. The ten thousand and eighty two flowers out here, orange blossoms, lilac, freesia and roses. It smelled heavenly. The first dance was so good it brought tears to my eyes. Seeing as I'm the only one able to cry, thank you human power, I was surprised I didn't cry more. Maybe it's a vampire thing still.

Everyone laughed when Edward pulled down the garter with his teeth, especially Emmett, and Mike blushed when Edward threw it in his face. Alice thought about bleaching it when she retrieved it from him. Maybe she'll throw it away and get more like she does with the rest of our clothes.

Tanya got on my nerves though. Even on Edward and Bella's wedding day did she fling herself at him in a big hug. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was going to object in the wedding ceremony when Mr Weber asked the infamous saying about 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

Of course then my mystery surprise for Bella turned up, Jacob. I caught Edward's attention pointing with my eyes towards the direction he was in. Of course his eyes hardened and his thoughts were dark and wondering if he just _had_ to turn up. I melted into the shadows and waited to show them the way. They waltzed in and I turned back to the dance floor. Emmett danced with me while keeping close to the other Cullens so they could hear what I said without repeating myself. "Jacob's turned up to see Bella. Edward and Seth are there along with Sam and another couple in wolf form hiding to make sure nothing happens." "Good," Emmett replied. While dancing with Jasper after a couple of songs I stiffened so the other Cullens listened in. "Crap. Bella told him they could have a proper honeymoon and he got angry so he started shaking. No need to panic, the wolves have got it under control. He's too angry to phase properly so he's stuck in between wolf form and normal. He'll cool down though. Now act normal, Eddie and Bella are coming back." Edward glared at me when Bella wasn't looking. I just smirked. I knew he hated that nickname but Emmett being Emmett got it stuck in my brain. I only use it when stressed now.

And then they were off. Bella was changed into a blue ensemble that looked great on her. I had kept the place where they were going away from Bella even though she asked me too. Isle Esme was amazing and I saw plenty of things for them to do. Some things made me shudder, so I skipped away A.S.A.P.

I knew as Emmett threw rice accurately onto Edward, thus falling onto Bella making Emmett laugh, that they would have fun. The pull was gone now, but left an empty feeling inside, a small longing for something. I had no idea what so I shrugged it off and thought.

I had a strange feeling, one that made me panic sending Jasper into panic and looking at me trying to calm me down, wondering what I was panicking about. But I knew one thing.

Things were about to change around here forever. But one thing was; was it good? Or bad?

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but wasn't I evil? **

**It sounded like a good place to stop, so I stopped there. Please review, it makes me so happy to see that loads of people have put this story in their favourites and on story alert. You guys are the best!**

**Rachel xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews, they make me happy! But I need more, how do you want me to make it better?**

**OMG I SAW ECLIPSE TODAY AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS! IT WAS AWESOME AND I WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN! The whole cinema clapped when Edward proposed, and clapped when it ended, showing their appreciation. What was your reaction?**

**Adult themes in this one, containing Rachel's back story as a human. It has to be that nasty, or Riley wouldn't have picked her. He picked the newborn army from people who wouldn't be missed and would want a better life, the dregs of humanity in a way. I'll tell you when you get to the theme. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Rachel is my sole creation.**

Chapter 6

I watched throughout the seventeen days that Bella and Edward were at Isle Esme. Of course I didn't watch for everything, for obvious _private_ reasons. That was just disgusting! But then today changed everything.

I was shopping with Alice online with her laptop; or rather I was just doing it to appease Alice, when we both got sucked into a vision. The only difference was I could see what was happening and Alice couldn't. Bella had completely disappeared from her sight. I saw Bella on a hospital table, with a massive stomach, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, Edward calling something to someone else, before the vision went as soon as it came.

When I came out the vision, Alice was already calling Bella to make sure she was okay. "Hi Alice," I heard Bella say, quite annoyed I think... "Bella? Bella, are you ok?" "Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" Carlisle heard this and I heard him put his book away and start coming down the stairs. "He is. What's the problem?" Alice said. "I'm not... one hundred percent... sure..." "Is Edward alright?" Alice asked warily. Carlisle was taking his time, so Alice called his name, then demanded, "Why didn't he pick up the phone?" "I'm not sure." "Bella, what's going on? I just saw –" "What did you see?" Bella cut her off. Of course then Carlisle made an appearance. She looked like she was deliberating something. "Here's Carlisle," she finally said. He was quite alarmed at our expressions, and said to Bella, "Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?" "I – " She didn't seem sure on how to say something. "I'm a little worried about Edward... Can vampires go into shock?" I guess he didn't take the pregnancy too well. "Has he been harmed?" Carlisle said urgently, looking at me. I rolled my eyes at how I was supposed to know everything, but shook my head no. "No, no," Bella assured him. "Just... taken by surprise." Carlisle looked confused. "I don't understand, Bella." "I think... well, I think that... maybe... I might be..." She took a deep breath. "Pregnant." Alice and Carlisle looked surprised, while I just looked on in amusement at their facial expressions, and anxiousness for Bella; I knew what it would do to her. Carlisle's medical training kicked in. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" "Sixteen days before the wedding." She seemed sure; looking into her past that was a few minutes ago, I saw her on the floor counting on her fingers again and again. "How do you feel?" "Weird. This is going to sound crazy – look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I _am_ crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and... and... I swear something _moved_ inside me just now." There was a pause and then she sighed in relief. Another pause and then she said, "Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." So he had 'woken' up. "Put him on," Carlisle said in a strained voice, great. As usual he's worrying too much. "Is it possible?" I heard Edward whisper. Thank god for vampire hearing. Carlisle then went on to list all the signs that meant that she could be pregnant, that it would be half-vampire and half-human, and stronger than Bella. "And Bella?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked so sad, as he told him that there was a strong chance that Bella could die if she carried it to full term, it would be too strong for her. "Come home immediately Edward," Carlisle told him. "Yes. Yes, I will," was his reply. The dial tone clicked to say the connection was cut.

Carlisle turned to us. By now everyone was in the living room with us, wondering what was going on, why I looked so upset. Only me and Alice knew his next words. "Bella's pregnant. I... I think it would be better if... She had an abortion. It would be too strong and would eventually kill her." I got angry and saw Jasper look at me in alarm, trying to send me calming waves, but it was not enough. "Bella is the strongest person I have ever met! It won't kill her, I've seen it! As long as Edward is strong enough to change her, his resolve strong enough to help her, she will be FINE! I won't let you kill their baby! It's their and everyone else's last chance for a new family member!" _For a while_ my mind added on. "I won't LET YOU!" I screamed and yelled, everyone looking shocked. I stormed over to the door leading to upstairs, going to wait in Rosalie's room for her, ready for the call and the talk afterwards. I stopped, turned around, and whispered to the shocked faces, "I won't let you do that to my half-sister." Then I turned and fled up to Rosalie's room when everyone gasped.

It was only a couple of minutes or so later that Rosalie came up to her room. She obviously didn't expect to see me sitting on the side or her bed looking sad and expectant at the same time. I cocked my head to her cell phone, lying by her bedside. At that the phone started ringing. She gave me a look of disbelief, but went and answered the phone. "Hello?" Rosalie answered, her voice like wind chimes. "Rosalie?" She whispered, she was so scared. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." Rosalie looked shocked that she would come to her for help. "What do you need help with?" "I'm pregnant, and Edward is planning to get Carlisle to kill it. Please. I need you to stop them, or at least protect me. You have always wanted a child and now is your chance to help me keep this child alive. Please, help me." Her voice got quieter and quieter, until her voice became a whisper. I asked for Rosalie to hand over the phone, I knew Edward was coming back in five minutes. "Bella? Rachel wants to speak to you. Just so you know, she saw this coming and threw a fit about the abortion when Carlisle told us. I think she's on our side. I'll help." Rosalie was smiling as she said that she would help. Her thoughts were projecting that she would do anything at her second chance of some sort of humanity, that she would be able to care for the child.

I picked up the phone. "Bella? It's me, Rachel. I can see everything that will happen. Alice can't see the baby, like the wolves, and that makes you hard to see because you are wrapped around it. I though can see everything. They think you're going to die. But you won't as long as Edward is strong enough, you **will** survive. And besides, I am going to help you, along with Rosalie. We will protect you from Carlisle and Edward, they will not touch you. When you come home, you will meet us all at the airport. Run straight into mine and Rosalie's arms, from then on we will help you. They won't know. Carlisle still thinks I'm out the house, 'running off my steam' as he put it. We have to go; Edward will be in hearing distance in twenty seconds. We will see you then, Bella. Goodbye." Bella just sobbed and said "Goodbye" back. I heard the dial tone, and ended the call myself. Rosalie grabbed my arm and pointed at the window. I nodded and jumped out first, not waiting for her, running towards the forest.

We jumped over the stream, away from the windows so we wouldn't be seen, and ran into the forest. Might as well hunt something, to prove that I did go. "Let us hunt before I talk. Must flesh out my alibi that I was gone." I gave her a blinding smile. She just shrugged, and we both took down two deer and an elk each.

**(Adult themes in this paragraph)**When we were done we sat down in the now empty clearing, and I began to talk. "Rosalie, I guess you all heard what I called Bella." She just nodded, unable to speak. "Yes, Bella is my half-sister. My parents are Renée and Phil Dwyer. We share the same mother. Bella was three when I was born. She could walk... or rather fall over. Renée didn't think she would cope, and so put me up for adoption, not knowing the horror my life would take; abused and raped by my father, he put in prison, escaping and doing it again. Then when I was in my teens, a gang raped me. I was then told I was adopted the day I was turned. I had screamed at my mother, and then fled in tears to my room. Riley was waiting for me there. He must have known how horrible my life was, watching me for a while, like with the others. But he led me to Bella. I found Renée in Jacksonville and spent the day with her, telling me about the mysterious Cullens and Bella. That's why I have this locket. Renée gave it to me so I can keep a photo of her, Phil, my adoptive mother, and Bella, with a photo of me as a baby and two extra spaces for a family photo. It folds open to produce many slots for photos. I've never had human blood, which is why I could spend the day with Renée. I ran into an animal before I reached the city for my first hunt, which is what has lead to my self control. Don't tell Bella about my secret, I will tell her when I am ready. First we need to help her get through this pregnancy. Shall we?" Rosalie just looked shocked, and flabbergasted at my story. Then she shook her head and realised that I had been through the whole thing she had, but with two other times again too. "Rachel, do you know my story?" I nodded and replied sadly, "I know everything from visions of the past. I did not mean to pry, but the visions of how everyone met their ends came to me at one point or another. I know you suffered the same." She looked down sadly, and said, "I'm sorry if I've been a bitch to you when you first came here, but it was necessary because I protect family, and I didn't know you yet. I've only just started to like Bella, literally just now, from the phone call. I'm sorry; can you forgive me and start over?" I shook my head no. "We can't start over because there is no reason to. I still love you Rose, there is nothing to forgive." She hugged me and started to run back to the house, she would say she couldn't find me as my scent was all over the place from running everywhere so she came back. I would then come back half an hour later after I hunted a bit more.

I ran through the forest trying to find more prey before I went back.

**Like it? This has been my longest chapter EVER! 2,008 words! I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Can I please have some reviews? Please?**

**Well, if anyone does actually read this story, here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Rachel is my own character, I own her as she is myself. I also forgot to mention that I own the pie that I'm eating. My grandma made it, she's amazing! Sugar...**

Chapter 7

When I arrived home, everyone looked at me differently, like when they thought I was dangerous at the clearing where they first saw me. Their emotions showed pity, but mostly wariness.

They waited for me to speak, but Jasper seemed the most wary of me. I might be coming towards my first year as a vampire in a few months – my eyes were now completely gold – but I was still a newborn and volatile.

"I'm fine, I've calmed down now. When are we picking Bella and Edward up?" I said, breaking the silence. Carlisle cleared his throat – everyone broke their poses, knowing I wasn't as angry anymore – and said, "We were coming to fetch you, we're ready to go now as their plane lands in an hour." He paused for a second, and then carried on talking, "Are you really Bella's sister?" All eyes were on me, waiting for my answer. "Yes," I sighed. "I'm her half-sister. My parents are Renée and Phil Dwyer. When Bella was three years old, Renée gave birth to me, which is why Bella doesn't remember me. Ball was walking by now, or rather falling over, and she didn't think she would be able to cope, as she had to look out for Bella at all times. So Renée gave me up for adoption. I only found out about being adopted the day Riley found me." I finished talking and looked at everyone. All their thoughts were centred at how I must have felt, their emotions mainly being pity and sympathy.

All but one person, Rosalie. "_You're not telling them your story? About your human life?"_ Rosalie asked me with her thoughts. I looked one way and then the opposite. She knew I was saying no. _"Why They deserve to know, we're your family."_ I looked shocked at her, at how she had now fully accepted me as a Cullen. _"Come on, we need to go help Bella."_ I nodded, and then said to everyone, "Come on, we need to go meet Bella and Edward."

We were waiting in the waiting lounge of the arrivals, Bella and Edward's plane had just landed. I could hear Edward's thoughts, and they were filled with concern. _"Bella hasn't said a word to me since we left Isle Esme. I bet she's angry with me for endangering her life yet again. I am so STUPID!"_

Did he know Bella at all? Why would she be angry at him for this? She would be angry at him for _thinking_ that.

I could see them now, and through Bella's clothes, I could see a defined bump. When she saw me and Rosalie, she ran forwards, almost tripping into our arms. I could feel everyone's shock, Edward's was the strongest, and that _Bella_ ran into mine and _Rosalie's_ arms.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you back home," I said.

On the way back, Rose and I were in the back while Edward and Bella were up front. I made sure Edward was distracted – he was thinking deeply about Bella – so that I could whisper to Rosalie without him hearing. "We need to convince more of us. Emmett will side with you... maybe Esme?" I whispered to her. "She should side with us; she lost a child and won't want Bella to lose one too. Carlisle won't go against her," she whispered back. "Quick! Block your mind, I just got a vision," I urgently whispered back to her. I heard her start to think about Emmett, so I skipped out of her head. "Hey, would you two like to tell me what you are whispering about, seeing as Rosalie is violently hiding her thoughts," Edward shuddered, and then winced. "Nothing, Eddie," Rosalie sneered. Edward just grimaced.

When we arrived back, Rosalie helped Bella out the car, while I flitted over to Esme's side. "Esme, are you going to help me and Rose help Bella? We don't want her to lose this child," I said. She nodded. "Carlisle won't go against you, Emmett won' go against Rosalie. Bella should be safe." "Rachel, are you coming?" Rosalie said. "Yeah, I'm here," I told her as I rushed back to her side.

When we got inside, Rosalie placed Bella on the sofa and we hovered close to her. Edward came close and we hissed at him. "What are you doing?" Edward asked. "I've read the intentions in your mind. You and Carlisle will **not** hurt Bella or this baby. Edward, you will regret it for the rest of your existence, I've seen it. Now. Stay. Away!" I hissed. "You too, Carlisle, I see you," I said. He came from the staircase, holding a syringe, a syringe full of clear liquid. Rosalie and I hissed. Emmett came and stood by us. Then Esme did as well, shocking Carlisle. "I won't let you kill my grandchild, Carlisle," she said.

Of course I ruined the moment. My eyes fluttered as a new ability flowed through me. "Great, the child's gifted," someone muttered. That was the last thing I heard before blackness overtook me.

**There you go, sorry about the wait, I've been on holiday, and this was written in my free time whilst there, so it isn't as long, sorry again!**

**Review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing guys, it makes me happy! Sorry it's late, I had major writers block on this chapter, so it took a while.**

**Dedications: Lennystw and 12fanpire21. Come on, just two reviewers? Surely you can do better like you do with my other stories! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Rachel, she is my own character.**

Chapter 8

When I started to wake up, I felt I was on a bed, for there was a pillow underneath me and I could feel the duvet cover underneath as well. I could hear voices as well. "Carlisle, come on! We don't know what will happen if this child is gifted. What if it behaves like immortal children?" I shuddered involuntarily, as I knew about the vampire children, but I knew that the baby wouldn't be like that. It would learn quicker than it grows. But this movement got what I thought to be just Carlisle and Edward's attention. "Rachel? Can you hear me?" Carlisle said. I opened my eyes to see I was in my bedroom. "Course I can. I'm not deaf. But Edward is thick, maybe you should treat him." You could hear Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs. "Rachel, that wasn't nice, apologize." I just rolled my eyes, and said in my mind _"Do I have to?"_ "Yes!" Carlisle said exasperated. "Wait, you didn't say anything!" "I guess the child's gift is to speak telepathically. Hold on! Remember, I take gifts in the strongest form it can be, so the child might not be able to speak like that till she is older." Carlisle went into theory mode. I hopped off my bed and headed downstairs to sit next to Bella.

As I came down the stairs Emmett clasped his hand on my shoulder. "Well done, Rach, classic one against Edward. I think this could be the start of a beautiful new friendship." "I thought we were friends already," I said, puppy dog eyes in full force. _Crap, can't resist. Better than Alice's..._ "It's okay, Em, just joking!" I chuckled.

When I reached Bella I could see that she seemed happy to know her child was gifted. "Hey, Bella, feeling okay?" "Yeah, just a little warm." I scooted closer to her and pressed my cool body onto hers. She shivered from the difference between body heat, and then relaxed. "Thanks, that's nice," she said. "You're welcome; I want to help as best I can."

Of course, the phone rang then. "Wait! Don't answer!" I screamed after a vision of who it was. But it was too late, Carlisle had answered. "Hello?" He said hesitantly. Of course, all but Bella could hear the other line perfectly. "Ah, Chief Swan, how are you?" I heard Bella's heart rate increase. _"Is Bella back yet?"_ He looked at us for a story. "No, she's still on honeymoon," I mouthed. Carlisle repeated my lie. _"Tell me when she gets back, please," Charlie said._ "Of course, Chief, I look forward to hearing from you soon. Goodbye." _"Goodbye."_ The receiver clicked as he put the phone down. "I said don't answer..." I said, trailing off at the look Carlisle gave me. "Well, we need to come up with something, a reason that he stays away," Carlisle thoughtfully said. "Any ideas?" We passed around ideas, like missing our flight and not being able to get another one for a while, but then thought that we couldn't keep something like that up forever, soon enough there would be enough seats. "What about saying Bella picked up a disease in South America? You could say she's quarantined, no visitors," I asked. "It could work..." "Yep, it will. Seen it!" "When do we tell Charlie?" Esme asked. "Give it a couple of days, so it doesn't seem suspicious. Then ring him and tell him the 'news'."

"Well, I want to do an ultrasound on Bella, see what the foetus looks like," Carlisle said. Rose and Bella looked alarmed. I checked the future to make sure he didn't do anything. "It's okay, he won't try anything. Rose, keep an eye while he gets his stuff, I'm going to talk to Alice a sec." I was wondering where Alice was, she had disappeared most of the time since we got back and her presence was strongest on the top floor.

I had reached the attic, also known as Alice's closet and fashion design studio. I was about to knock, when I thought Alice would have seen me coming, but she didn't, so I knocked anyway. "Oh! Come in!" she said in her silver bell voice. "Didn't you see me? Seems _someone's_ a bit occupied!" "I'm concentrating on some designs for everyone, so no, I didn't see you coming. Plus, I have a headache," she groaned. "Why do you have a headache? Vampire's don't get headaches!" "I do, it's Bella. I can't see the foetus and Bella is wrapped around it, so she's blurry, which hurts my head..." "It's okay, Alice, is it better when away from Bella?" "Yeah, I'll hang around up here. I'll try coming down in a bit, but don't hold your breath. I can only stand it for so long. Makes me feel like the bat in the belfry!" she laughed. "Okay, see you in a bit, maybe." With that I left, just as Carlisle came out his room, carrying his equipment. We walked downstairs together.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I rushed on ahead to Bella and Rosalie where Esme and Emmett were standing nearby. "Can I get through, Rose? I just want to do an ultrasound," Carlisle asked. She looked at me for reassurance. Checking the future, I smirked and found something... _interesting_. "Sure, it's fine. You won't hurt her," I warned Carlisle. He set it all up and asked Bella to lift her top up a bit to expose her belly. She already looked around four, five months pregnant. But the worst part was her stomach had ink blotches all over. But then I looked closer and saw that they were bruises. We all gasped. "Why didn't you tell us," Edward whispered. "Because, it hurts you to see me in pain," Bella said back. Edward just huffed in response.

"Right, the machine is ready, may I?" Carlisle murmured while Bella and then me and Rose nodded. He put the gel-like substance on her already quite swollen lower abdomen, and as it was cold, it made Bella shiver a little. "Sorry," Carlisle murmured. He pressed the sensor gently onto her abdomen and swirled it around, looking at the screen for something in particular. Of course, then his emotions got confused. "I-I can't see anything..." Of course, I just smirked at this and watched in amusement. "Okay, what has you so amused, Rachel?" Jasper asked. "Because I knew he wouldn't see anything, the membrane around the baby is too hard – like vampire skin. So the human technology can't see it. Sorry, Bella, but the sex of your baby is a mystery," _to everyone but me_, I added on in my head, already knowing from my visions. "That's okay, in my dreams I see a baby boy." Tough, you're wrong!

Two days after this incident, Carlisle phoned Charlie. "_Hello?_" Charlie answered. "Chief Swan? It's Dr. Cullen." "_Oh! Has Bella made_ _it back safe?"_ "Well, that's just it..." "_What! Is my daughter safe and back home?_" "Bella is here at my house, but in quarantine. It seems she has picked up a rare disease from South America, strictly no visitors." "_But I have to come visit her..."_ "I'm sorry, Charlie, but we can't let you come up here, for your health and to make sure it doesn't infect the town." "_I guess when you put it that way..._" "I'm glad you see it my way. You can talk to her on the phone, but that's all I'm allowing. Sorry." "_It's not your fault, Dr. Cullen. Can I call tomorrow?"_ "Of course, we look forward to your call. I would let you speak to her today, but she's sleeping." "_All right then, goodbye._" "Goodbye." And with that, the phone clicked ending the call. "Right, well, Bella, I think you should get some rest." Bella nodded her head sleepily, and started to go to sleep on the couch.

And throughout her nap, I thought of when I would tell her about me being her half-sister, protecting her when she didn't even know.

**Well? Again, I'm sorry it's late, but I couldn't think of what to put. It's hard as we are in Jacob's perspective of Breaking Dawn and it doesn't go into much detail of what's going on right now. So major writers block plus school work = fewer updates. I do try, but managing all my stories as well makes it harder. Reviewing gives me motivation!**

**Rachel xxx **


	10. Author's Note

**ONE REVIEW! Seriously? Do you all hate this story that much? I will post sometime soon, but until then, think about it. If I get three or less, the story is going on hiatus, as I won't be able to deal with it anymore...**

**Dedications: 12fanpire21, the only one who reviewed my last chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

**So... ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! And I hope you all have a happy Samhain. I'm into The House of Night books, and Halloween is said with the ancient version, Samhain. Also, I'm really ill at the moment, hopefully I'll get better soon. Should help me finish the story if I'm off school, right? ;)**

**Now, the serious part. I said that I might put this story on hold if I didn't get reviews. 11 people visited the chapter with the authors note. I got 8 reviews, four of which don't count really, **_***cough* 12fanpire21 *cough***_** as they were all by the same person! You might have reviewed five times, but really? It did make me laugh though, and was the big reason why I decided to continue this story. Also, a lot want Rachel to meet Seth soon, I'll see if they characters are willing to hurry up and meet in this chapter...**

**Dedications: luvsbooks412, nightworldlover101, and of course, the lovely 12fanpire21. Now she can't stalk me with pitchforks and torches!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the book's words or their characters. I do own Rachel though, for she is my own character.**

Chapter 9

It had been a few days now since we had talked to Charlie and told him of Bella's 'illness'. But now, I had a feeling, call it intuition, that something big was coming. And I wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

We were all downstairs, even Alice, who had decided to come down for some reason neither me nor Edward could figure out as she was blocking us. I think at one point I heard her mumble about 'blank futures' or something or other...

Of course, then I got sucked into a vision, of what seemed like the past, somehow I knew the difference...

_Vision of the past_

_Charlie was sitting in his house, when the bell rang. He got up to go to the door with a big grin on his face. When he wrenched the door open, a man in a wheelchair. I instinctively recognised him as being a man called Billy. "Hey Billy! The game is almost on, come on in!" Charlie said. He came inside and stayed in his chair. _

_After the game had finished, and they had won, Charlie started to talk to Billy. "Bella got home a few days ago," he started, nonchalantly. "Oh? How is she?" Billy said back. "She's ill. She has this really rare disease from South America, no visitors allowed." "Oh. Well. I'm sorry about that," Billy said flatly. "Well, I'd better be going, I think Jacob just turned up to bring me home." "Okay, well, see you another time, Billy." "Sure Charlie. I hope Bella gets better soon." After Charlie said thanks and let him out, Billy muttered, "Oh, the council will love this. Seems Bella's a vampire."_

_End of vision_

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Seems the wolf pack knows. I looked alarmed over to Edward, but he was too busy looking like a burning man to notice anything. Look, I know Bella was well into her pregnancy, about 20-25 weeks, and I know she was covered in bruises, but she will be fine, I've seen it! When will they trust my visions, they are incredibly accurate...

We then all heard the roar of a motorbike. It got all eight of us vampires to freeze in place, with Bella wondering why we had suddenly stopped moving. Before she could ask, I muttered quietly to her, telling her that someone had come on their motorcycle here. Specifically not telling her who it was, in case we could get rid of him. But, fate decided that it wouldn't happen.

The motorbike cut out. I could already smell him. "Ugh, something smells," I muttered. "They all smiled and muttered in agreement. His heart was beating, but I didn't feel any bloodlust towards him. He paused. His thoughts were horrible. He took a gulp of air and started towards the door. Carlisle got there before him though. "Hello, Jacob. How are you?" He took a deep breath. His thoughts weren't all too nice... How can he think about killing someone as good as Carlisle? "I heard Bella made it back alive," Jacob said in a subdued voice. "Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time. Could we do this later?" Carlisle's emotions gave him away as uncomfortable. Well, who wouldn't? Even I was really uncomfortable. But Jacob's thoughts shocked me. _Death match?_ What the hell is he talking about? Bella then spoke up, her voice cracked and rough. Reminder, get her a glass of water. Rosalie told her that we'll get rid of him, that he shouldn't see her. "Why not? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" There was a pause. "Come in, please, Jacob," she croaked more loudly. "Excuse me," Jacob said in a hard voice.

When Jacob came into the room he was standing close to the wall, instinct so that he could face everyone. But when his eyes settled on Edward, I swear his eyes almost bugged out of his head. He then looked over to Bella. I had a quick vision that Bella was about to throw up. I quickly told Rose to get the basin. It got there just in time for Bella to throw up in it. I swear Jacob looked sick at it. When she could raise her head, Bella smiled weakly at him and whispered to him, "Sorry about that." Edward moaned and slumped against Bella's legs. He didn't seem to be aware he was moving closer till Rosalie hissed at him. "Rose, don't. It's fine," Bella whispered. Rosalie moved out the way while I stayed by Bella's head. Rosalie was tensed to spring. From her fantasies it seemed like a good thing. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Jacob whispered. "I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob." "Edward moaned again into the blanket, his thoughts giving him away to me, _"She speaks like she knows she's going to die..."_ Jeesh, so melodramatic... "What is it, Bella?" He wrapped his hands around her fingers, warming her up like none of us can.

She looked around the room till her eyes rested on me and Rose. "Help me up?" Rose glared at Jacob, wishing she could rip his throat out, _"no one will notice if he goes missing..."_ She pulled her lips back over her teeth, and I could hear the faint rumbles of a grumble starting. I decided to intervene before it got too far. "Please, Rose." She made a 'WTF?' face at me, but straightened up anyways and moved over to me, feelings of trust floating towards me, along with her thoughts. "No, don't get up." "I'm answering your question," she snapped. Yup, not down and out yet is our Bells! So we both got an arm around her waist, under her shoulders, and helped her up. Edward just sagged forward into the couch, and the blanket fell to Bella's feet. His eyes grew wide, his mind spinning. He couldn't look away from her swollen belly. And then he grasped it. He looked at her face, I mean _really_ looked at it. Seeing all her bones protruding, her skin taught against it.

"_Because it was a monster. Just like its father. I always knew he would kill her."_ Mine and Edward's heads snapped up as we heard his thoughts. I growled at him at the same time Edward snarled, "Outside, Jacob." I didn't realise Jacob was so tall. When he stood up he towered over Edward. "Let's do this," Jacob agreed. Emmett and Jasper came over to Edward, Emmett seriously hoping for a fight (man is he nuts...). "No," Bella gasped. She stumbled forwards to clutch at Edward, me and Rose moving with her, keeping her balanced. "I just need to talk to him, Bella," Edward said in a low voice, stroking her hair, "don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes. She stared at him and then at me. I nodded, assuring her they would be safe. Me and Rosalie helped Bella back onto the couch. "Behave and then come back," Bella insisted.

We were all waiting for them to come back. Of course, I could hear every word whether I wanted to or not, seeing as I didn't know how to turn off my abilities yet, and I wouldn't tell anyone else as it was a private conversation between the two of them. **(A/N. If you want the convo between Edward and Jacob, read the book. I'm too lazy to write the whole thing out at 9 o clock at night...)**

When they came back, everyone looked confused at them, but Jacob's emotions gave him away as feeling nauseous. Bella followed Jacob with his eyes, turning a greyish pale from stress, so I sent her a wave of calm to take the stress away. "We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward said. "Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed. I hissed too. I might trust him a little, but not enough just yet to let him speak to her on his own. Just minutes ago he wanted to kill us all along with Bella! "Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?" Edward said. She looked over to Jacob, looking confused, then over to me and Rose. "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." "It might be a trick," I warned. "I don't see how." "Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rachel," Edward said. The emotionless voice was cracking, showing the anger through it. "We're the ones she's afraid of." "No," Bella whispered, starting to cry. "No, Edward. I'm not..." Edward smiled and shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I wish she'd stop feeling so guilty; she was such a martyr... "Everyone, please," Edward said, motioning towards the door. Silently everyone went out the door. I made it to the door, then hesitated and turned around. Rosalie was halfway across the floor, hesitating like me. "Rose, Rachel, I want you to go," Bella said quietly. Rose glared at Edward, and I gestured for him to go first. He disappeared and Rose left next him after giving Jacob a warning glower. Bella and Jacob looked at me. I gave a sad smile, and said, "I trust you don't hurt her Jacob, I really do." I then turned and walked out the room.

I got outside and skipped over to Rosalie, who was currently being held back by Emmett, as she was having a go at Edward. "How can you let him be with Bella on their own? What if he hurt her? How can you do this!" she screeched. I sent a very strong wave of calm at Rose, which made her slump into Emmett's arms. I came forwards and kneeled in front of her. "Rose, it's fine, he won't do anything, and I've seen it. I'm keeping a close eye on them." She just nodded, her thoughts telling me she was just worried for Bella and the baby.

When I heard Jacob leave I went inside to Bella. It had been an interesting morning. Throughout the next couple of hours everything was good, I was helping Rosalie tend to Bella, shouting at Edward when he thought of trying something. But then, the words entered mine and Edward's mind at the same time. _"Edward? Edward, you there? Okay, now I feel kinda stupid." "You sound stupid too."_ Those two people's thoughts, one I did not know but sounded familiar, the other being Jacob, and sounded warning bells in my head._"Hey, Edward. If you can hear me – circle the wagons, bloodsucker. You've got a problem." "We've got a problem,"_ the mystery person amended. Everyone was looking at us wondering what had us so antsy. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, go outside and wait for them. We'll stay inside and look after Bella," I ordered. They nodded and disappeared. Oh, how I wish Carlisle and Esme were here! If they hadn't gone hunting, they would know what to do.

We all listened in to the conversation, I translating Jacob, and who I knew to be Seth's thoughts. "I'm going to go outside, make sure everything's okay. Rose, stay with Bella." She nodded while I walked out.

But, as soon as I stepped outside, the familiar shudder came though me as I gained the ability to phase into a wolf, and I looked into the eyes of the sandy coloured wolf...

And felt my world stop, leaving only him at the centre of it.

**Well? What do you think? She finally met Seth! Yay! Did you think she would imprint on him? Review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**I am really sorry for the delay and all who thought this was an actual update. This is a generic message for all the stories I am currently writing. **

**The work at school is overbearingly painful at the moment, being in my last year before I go to college. I had exams in January, and then this month is all about coursework. In fact this week which is supposed to be a school holiday has been full of coursework. I should be trying to finish a piece due Monday instead of writing this message. I still have another piece due that day to do too!**

**Please bear with me for those still with me, once March comes around, I should be able to update more, up till about May when the exams are due again, along with how my black belt exam goes too. The summer holiday will be bliss after that!**

**Here is the latest news going about my stories:**

**Bella Singing**

**The list of songs is now finished, I am now not accepting anymore song ideas. There are at least 16 more proper chapters, and then I have found two outtakes which haven't made it into the song list but stand alone as songs on their own.**

**Isabella Volturi: Marcus's Daughter**

**The next chapter will be the start of getting things on the Twilight time-line, I still have to get her to grow up, and so her arriving as an eighteen year old will be the chapter afterwards, most likely. Depends how much time I have, as I want it to be good.**

**The Road To Peace Is Not An Easy One**

**Chapter 10 was started, 193 words so far, which isn't a lot. I will return soon, but again, depends on my time frame.**

**The Cullens Read Twilight**

**This story takes a hell of a lot of work to do, as I quickly found out. On the Hiatus note I said I would start it after I finished **_**one **_**story, but it might be more, so I have more time to completely focus on it. As soon as I feel I can work on it, I will post a note telling you this immediately.**

**Other news/stories**

**I did complete a one-shot, called Cancer. You can find details of it on my profile. As the name suggests, it's about cancer, it's a tribute to my grandfather, who passed away a year ago due to the illness. If this kind of matters upsets you, then be careful if you want to read it. It isn't graphic, so you should be safe, but the warning is there.**

**I have other story ideas, but these will certainly not be worked upon until my other stories are completed. I also do plan to do the whole The Cullens Read... thing, so New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be done, though it will take time.**

**I hope you can find it in you to not stop reading my stories, but just wait patiently. Bella Singing takes the least time, so more updates will most likely go that way, but I will try to spread my time evenly.**

**Rachel xxx**


	13. Chapter 10

**OMG I am soooooooooooo sorry! My exams are now over, and I plan to try to make more effort in updating! After the feb half term, it should be much better, and updates will be more frequent!**

**Better news, I have been accepted to 2 colleges without interviews! The one being where I really want to go! Yay for me!**

**Dedications: My lovely reviewer 12fanpire21, who's reviews always make me laugh XD and anonymous. To the anonymous reviewer, I thought it was okay, but I can only try. I'm an amateur and don't claim for it to be perfect. But I do thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the book's words or their characters. I do own Rachel though, for she is my own character.**

Chapter 10

I could hear Edward talking to Jacob, but all I could do was look at the sandy coloured wolf, and he couldn't stop looking at me. Emmett finally got me out of my trance. "Whoa, did you guys just imprint? Awesome!" I looked away towards Emmett. Seth took that time to be able to talk to Jacob. _"I'm going to go take a look. Run the western perimeter._ "Will you be in danger Seth?" Edward said. God, I hope not. Wait, why do I feel so protective over him? "Can I go with you Seth, I mean, so you can catch me up on everything properly, I haven't got a proper hold on my powers yet." The guys looked unsure. "What if the wolves turn up?" Jasper said. "Easy, just hold on a sec." I closed my eyes and tried to see what would happen if I went on a run with Seth. I saw no wolves turn up in the near future, but I saw us seeing Carlisle and Esme instead. "It's cool, no pack." "I still don't think it's a good idea…" The future suddenly shifted, and I was no longer running alongside Seth. "Hey," I pouted. "Why do I not get to go!" "Because, it could be some from the pack," Jacob said. "Well, I see no wolves, and my visions are usually true, so shut it, dog." I heard tinkling laughter from the house, Rosalie. _Nice!_ She thought towards me. _I know, they stink! All apart from Seth. I think it's because he's my imprint._ At that thought, she made her distaste known towards me.

At that point Seth wheeled and darted into the darkness. I watched him go, a thread that held us together getting longer, the pull to be together stronger. Is this what it is like with the others and their mates? It hurts...

Once he had gone, Edward and Jacob were looking at each other, Emmett talking to Carlisle on the phone and Jasper watching the place where Seth left. Alice then appeared on the porch, looked at Jacob, then flitted to Jasper's side by me. Rosalie was still inside with Bella. "This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob," Edward whispered. "I never would have asked for this from you." I had to wonder what he meant by the first time...

While Edward and Jacob were talking, though it was rather one-sided, I was conversing with Jasper and Alice. Alice was getting too frustrated with not being able to see, especially when I could, so she asked Jacob to switch forms so she could know what was going on. The three of us shook heads. "He needs to stay linked with Seth," Edward answered. "Well, then would _you_ be so kind as to tell me what's happening?" Edward's emotions immediately became clouded in anger. "The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the... from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger, Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Alice and I hissed. I started to try and search the future for when they would attack, but they wanted to talk to the elders before they did anything. _"Nobody out here,"_ Seth reported to Jacob. _"All's quiet on the western front."_ Jacob told him to go around while Emmett said that Carlisle and Esme were on their way back, 20 minutes tops. With that, they decided we should all get inside. I took one last look at Jacob, my eyes then flickering to where Seth would be in the forest before heading inside.

When I got inside, everyone was feeling nervous, while Bella felt confusion too. I guess they hadn't told her. "Look, what is going on? What happened out there?" Everyone looked to me. I sighed, before answering, "It was Seth and Jacob, the rest of the pack is coming to try and kill your baby. They refused and broke off to protect you and the family. They are patrolling the perimeter now." Bella started to panic, so I tried to calm her emotions. She started to calm down. "Hey, why don't you tell Bella the other part?" Emmett blurted out before I could stop him. "What other part?" Bella said, panicking again. "Hey, don't worry! It's nothing bad! It's just... Seth and I... We imprinted?" It ended up sounding like a question. But Bella just smiled and said, "I'm happy for you two!"

At that point Esme and Carlisle came running into the house, making sure everyone was here. Carlisle rushed over to my side by Bella. "Are you okay? Seth told me everything, is Bella okay?" I told him everything and everyone was fine. He started to relax a little. Of course, a howling was then heard. I recognized it as Seth somehow, and started to panic. I rushed to the window, where Edward came too. I was about to go outside, but Edward stopped me, and shook his head. I looked out the window again, and saw Jacob running towards us. I tuned into his thoughts. _"False alarm, false alarm. Sorry. Seth is young. He forgets things. No one's attacking. False alarm."_ Jacob came a little closer. _"There's nothing out there – you got that?"_ We nodded once. Back inside, Bella had been trying to eat some food, but threw it back up. Edward looked back, and shuddered. He waved to the window and went back inside. I stayed at the window, and watched Jacob, who was listening to Edward telling everyone why Seth howled. When I went inside, Carlisle was setting up an IV drip. His thoughts told me it was because Bella wasn't getting the nutrients as everything she ate was thrown back up, so I let him do it. Soon enough, there was the dripping sound that told us that she was getting some fluids into her.

After a while, Bella fell asleep. We were watching her, when she started to choke a little in her sleep. Me, Rosalie and Edward started to crowd round her, to make sure she was okay. Suddenly, Edward's face became enraged, his face towards Rosalie. Emmett got between them before anything happened. I was in the line of site for the window, and saw Jacob watching. His thoughts were exactly on my line of site. _"Worse. Yes, she was worse."_

**Sorry for the wait! If anyone is still reading this, please review! After my exams are over, roughly the end of June, I will have so much more time to write. These are my exam finals, so I need to concentrate on them, and this story requires so much imagination for her side of the story. Bear with me folks!**

**Review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE  ALMOST THERE!

Dear readers,

My exams are almost complete, meaning I will be able to write again very soon! I will currently be finishing up for this week, and then I'll write as much as I possibly can. As a reward for being so patient towards me, I'll do double chapters! I'll write two chapters for each of my current stories, to hopefully try and appease you.

Thank you for being so patient with me.

Love Rachel xxx


End file.
